


Apartment Hunting

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: And Mantis isn't as naive as she appears to be, Apartment hunting, But Sam is, House Hunting, M/M, Steve is a lovesick puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Fix your face we're going apartment hunting, not to get our dicks chopped off.”Or the one where Sam helps Steve look for a new apartment.





	Apartment Hunting

“Sam.” Sharon says seriously in lieu of any greeting.

“Don’t worry, Sharon, I’m on it. We’re looking today.” Sam answers, already knowing what she’s calling him about. 

“Okay, but are you  _ sure _ ? Because Steve is surprisingly good at avoiding things. Like if avoiding your problems and needs was a class he would be the fucking professor, I am serious.”

“I  _ know. _ Trust me, it’s all gonna turn out fine, I’m driving over now.”

“The door’s gonna be locked.” She warns.

“I already texted him saying if it is I will bust it down and drag his pasty ass to the car anyway.” Sam answers, pulling up in front of Steve’s apartment and turning his car off.

“His neighbor buzzed me in, I'm jogging up to his door right now. Trust me, Sharon.” Sam hears her take a deep breath with him, “We are going to find him a new place. One where Nick Fury didn't fake his death. You're a good friend, but stop worrying so much. I got this.” 

Sharon sighs, “I know. I know, you're right. Just...find Steve somewhere he can, I don't know,  _ live _ a little?” Sharon laughs, “Alright, I trust you, Sam. Have fun.”

Sam hums his doubt of that before saying goodbye and knocking on Steve's door. 

Sam tries not to take offense when he opens it looking like he's about to face the firing squad. No, that's actually an improvement because then Steve would be excited for a fight. Right now he looks like he just straight up wishes he was still stuck in a block of ice. 

“Fix your face we're going apartment hunting, not to get our dicks chopped off.”

Steve groans as he pulls on his leather jacket and locks the door behind him. 

“Plus you're with me so it's not gonna be that bad.” Sam adds, finally wheedling a smile from Steve even if he tries to hide it.

The pair walk back to Sam's car and they drive to pick up the realtor Sam arranged to meet at his favorite coffee shop.

“Stop looking so dubious and skeptical when she gets in she'll see your face in the side mirror.” Sam chastises, waving at the only girl dressed in khakis and a blazer. 

She waves back hard with a smile that's a little grimace like from enthusiasm. 

“Is she  _ smiling?” _ Steve asks, grimacing in confusion himself. 

Sam doesn't have time to answer before the woman is opening the back car door and sliding in. She turns her big black eyes on them and sticks her hand out.

“Hey, Sam! Is this Steve? I'm your realtor, Mantis.”

Steve shakes her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Sam taps his fingers against the wheel and puts the car back in gear, “Alright, where we headed to first?”

The first apartment Mantis directs them to is almost crossed out for being too close to Brooklyn which Steve is avoiding for many reasons. His number one being it makes him have the bitter thought he shouldn't be there when Bucky can't. Sam's not going to push that but he's not gonna cross an apartment off without at least looking inside. 

Mantis opens the door and ushers them inside. It's a cute place, not too big where Steve feels he  _ has _ to entertain and not too small where he can't. But Steve's not swayed. 

“Whaddya think?”

“It's too sleek, kinda reminds me of Stark’s place.” Steve answers, shrugging. 

“He thinks white granite is too sleek. It's called class.” Sam mutters, leading them out of apartment number one. 

The day goes with Sam driving them all across New York, and not a single place catches Steve's eye. Not one. Sam's going to strangle the man if he shrugs one more goddamn time. 

It's around apartment number nine when Sam is ready to call it quits for the day. 

“Okay, Mantis. It's been fun, but I don't think we're gonna find anything today.”

Her face crumples and for a second Sam thinks she's going to cry.

“No, Sam! I got one more I really wanna show you guys. It's perfect for raising a family and it has a  _ great _ bedroom and-”

“Hold up, what?” Sam asks. 

Mantis stops, looking between him and Steve who's blushing like crazy. 

“Are you two...not...in love?” She asks slowly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Steve makes a choking sound and coughs hard into his fist. 

“What? Mantis, no, we're...me and Steve are friends.” Sam answers, ready to laugh it off. 

“But?” Mantis looks to Steve and Sam does to, and before he can turn away he sees it. 

He was just giving Mantis a pleading look like he was begging her not to say something. 

Sam shakes his head, “Naw, naw, naw, we ain't havin’ none of that. Mantis, say what you we're going to say.”

“Steve doesn't...want me to. He just…” Her voice trails off before she sucks in a big breath and squeezes her eyes shut, “Steve has been looking at you all day, Sam, and it's not the way a person would look at their friends!” She shouts, her words almost running together. 

Sam blinks for a moment as silence falls over the three. “Mantis, could you give us a moment here?”

“Yes, please!” She answers, rushing out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. 

Sam hears her singing in the hall a moment later. 

“Steve. Is that true? Is she right?” Sam asks. 

Steve's shoulders are tight and his hands are deep in his pockets, he's staring out the living room window. 

“I...I don't have anything against apartment hunting. I actually love the idea of it, I watch House Hunters all the time it's just...the couples that hunt on that show are, y'know,  _ couples.  _ And so this kind of sucks being here with you apartment hunting but not actually being  _ with _ you. I keep thinking about it. Every apartment we've seen today I've pictured us living in together and when I picture it being filled with only me it just feels wrong.” 

Steve sighs and finally looks at him, “I'm sorry that I wasted your time today when you were just trying to be a good friend and help me. And I'm sorry to have sprung all this on you. I know I look at you like a lovesick puppy cause I am, but I never expected Mantis to pick up on it. She acts like a five-year-old!” Steve exclaims, genuinely surprised. 

Sam smiles, “Yeah, but she's cute. And so are you.” 

“What?” Steve asks, his eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

“You're cute, Steve. I'm not gonna move in with you, but I  _ will _ take you out on a date.” Sam says, even though he's still reeling from everything Steve has said.

“Really?” Steve's eyes light up.

“Really. The lease on my apartment is going to be up in two years. If we make it that long I'll move into your new apartment with you.” Sam says, grinning. 

“My new apartment?” 

“Yeah, Mantis has one left for us and hopefully it has Steve Rogers all over it.” Sam teases, walking up to him and offering his arm. Steve's smile is nervous and tentative when he slides his own through it. 

Sam knows they'll make it the two years, hell, he might as well give up his apartment now.


End file.
